Between love and hatred
by Kaemon
Summary: Srena loved Diamond,or she thought she did. But she is left wondering after a terrible accident that leads to a series of confusing events,which end up in a tangled web of love and hatred between the younger brother of the man she once loved and herself.


**A/N: **I've been working around the idea for this story for a while. So I decided to give it a shot and finally post it, tell me what you think. Just a reminder, this will be a Serena/Darien fic, I'm just setting the plot.

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor Moon or anything in relation to it, except some manga, a few movies and, of course, the plot for this fic.

**Between love and hatred:**

**Her worst mistake**

* * *

It was night. Serena and Diamond stood behind a tree in the back of her house. Hiding themselves in the same way that they hid their feelings. To anyone who came by the place it would seem empty and desolate, but for the two of them darkness was their best ally. It would conceal them from the rest of the world. A world full of prejudice; it's so hard to believe that even though we've come very far along the years there are still a lot of people who can't see past racial differences, financial wealth or social status.

Diamond belonged to the Shields family, which was extremely wealthy and renowned among all social circles. He knew that his mother would never allow him to be with Serena just because she was of humble origin and her mother worked as a maid to support her two children, Serena and her little brother Sammy.

Serena knew this too, which was the reason she had asked to see him tonight. Her mother had confronted her the day before with the news that a neighbor had informed her of her daughter's secret encounters. As soon as Serena had told her the identity of her, until then, anonymous consort she had asked (more like pleaded) that Serena end the relationship before any member of his family got wind of it and the repercussions became too great.

However, seeing him now and having him in front of her looking at her like that, all the courage she had mustered crumbled and left her feeling vulnerable and incapable of uttering a single word that would make him leave without resulting in her falling to pieces in front of him.

She just stood there looking at the ground, wringing her hands, saying nothing. Diamond noticed this but assumed it was because she was nervous and afraid of being discovered. He put his arms around her hoping to relax her, but she started to cry instead. He was dumfounded as to why she would react in such a way to his caring gesture. He started planting little kisses on her temple and whispering words of comfort in her ear. This was too much for her though. The moment that he took her in his arms, she knew that she would not be able to do what her mother had asked of her. He felt his chest constrict as her body shook in silent sobs while he held her.

"Serena, what's the matter?" Diamond knew that something was wrong as she started to cry harder. 'But, what could have affected her like this.' Her only response was to tighten her arms around his waist and bury her face deeper into his chest.

"Serena darling, talk to me. What is it? What did I do?" Hearing the pleading in his voice, she looked up into his eyes, but couldn't bring herself to speak; she just stared into his silver eyes trying to show him all of her love for him, reassuring him that whatever was bothering her was not his fault.

He looked down at her and his heart wrenched. The love in her eyes was obvious, but there was also pain in them. One of his hands came up to caress her cheek.

"Oh, Diamond." She spoke with a broken voice that made his insides ache.

"What? What is it?" He sounded almost desperate. What was wrong with her? She looked uncertain. He leaned down and gently kissed her forehead and pulled back to look into her eyes once again seeking in them the answers that she would not voice.

"Please tell me," she said nothing, so he tried again. "Serena, I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong. Tell me, so I can make it better." She pulled herself out of his embrace, looking at her feet, deciding that it was best to tell him. 'It's best if we decide together.'

"It's just that… (Sigh) … someone found out about us and told my mother." he went cold, if rumors of their meetings reached his mother, he knew that she would make Serena's life and that of her family much difficult than it already was. 'Shit! Damn who ever it was that did it!'

He tried to remain calm, or at least on the outside, for her sake. "Oh, and what did she say?"

She paled as she started to answer. "She asked me to stop seeing you. That's what I came here to tell you." his eyes widened and he started to panic, just as he was going to open his mouth to speak, she held up her hand and continued, "I came here tonight with every intention of ending it. But I couldn't, Diamond, I can't do it." As she spoke, her voice broke and her tears began anew.

"Well then…" He said as he took her in his arms once again. He didn't finish his sentence and they stayed like that, in silence, for several minutes until he impulsively said, "marry me", she looked up at him shocked at his sudden outburst.

"What!" was all that she could get out. He seemed to rethink for a moment and then he finally said, "Yes, marry me, Serena. It's the only way that we can be together without them interfering."

"Diamond, I hardly think that a rushed marriage is the answer to our problems."

"Yes, it is." He stated. She shook her head at him, but stopped as she noticed the disappointed look in his eyes.

"I see your point; but what makes you think that your family will just welcome me with open arms just because you married me?" She tried to reason with him.

"They have to. They will see how serious I am about it and they'll love you too once they meet you and see for themselves how caring and kind you are."

"But-"

"No buts, Serena, please say yes. Can you not see that I need you? I want to be with you so badly."

"Me too, but I still don't know, Diamond..."

"Just say yes and let me handle the rest." He waited impatiently for her answer, shifting on his feet like a little boy. Serena thought for a moment. Would things get better if they got married? Diamond's reasoning did make some sort of twisted sense, but still she was unsure. Then again, they were his family and he knew them best. She knew her mother wouldn't be ecstatic over it, but she would support her just the same because she only wanted her happiness and she would be happy being Diamond's wife; right? 'So what's holding me back?'

"Ok." She said a little hesitantly. He swept her off her feet and twirled her around in his arms, laughing and planting kisses all over her face and neck; she couldn't help but join him in his laughter. Suddenly she stopped to look at him, "but, how will we pull it off; when and where?"

"Don't worry darling, leave it all to me. Everything will be fine you'll see." She felt a little lighter as she nodded. Just then, she froze as she saw her mother make her way out of the house towards the tree that they were standing next to. When she reached them, she looked at them with an unreadable look on her face. 'I've never seen her like that', thought Serena, 'she must've heard us laughing.'

She stopped before them. The tension in the air was so thick that Diamond thought he would suffocate to death if someone didn't spoke up soon. "Serena," Mrs. Tsukino finally spoke, "isn't it a little late for social calls?" Serena said nothing as she shrank back into the tree and looked at her feet. Mrs. Tsukino then turned to look at Diamond, "I think it's time you went home; Mr. Shields."

Diamond looked at her mother and then back at Serena, the look on his face was priceless; she knew that he was used to people always treating him like royalty and that he was clearly shocked at her mother's chiding tone. Serena almost burst out laughing in spite of the seriousness of the moment; he looked so lost.

Diamond noticed Serena's inner struggle and finally responded stoically without looking at her, "Yes, ma'am," he then spoke to Serena, "remember what we talked about; I'll get in touch with you soon" he leaned in and boldly kissed her cheek.

"Good night, Mr. Shields." he heard her mother behind him. He exhaled audibly and turned to her, "good night, Mrs. Tsukino", he turned back to his love with a nod "Serena" he said as a farewell and with that he turned to leave as she bid him good night.

He turned to glance back at her as he left, only to see her being steered towards her house by her mother.

* * *

After two days of waiting, Serena finally received a message letting her know that in a week's time she would become Diamond's wife and that she only had but to choose the place where the ceremony would take place and nothing more.

They decided that the wedding would be held at her house and that there would be no reception. They were to leave on their honeymoon immediately after the ceremony and they would live in Diamond's apartment, which was located in the better part of the city.

* * *

Finally, the day of the wedding arrived and they found themselves in front of a harmless looking sheet of paper, a sheet of paper that would bind them together for the rest of their lives.

Serena was shocked to find out that she was starting to have second thoughts about the whole marriage thing, and the fact that Diamond was clearly anxious and kept fidgeting all the while was not helping at all. Not to mention that Molly, her best friend, was standing in a corner looking so sad that any onlooker might think that it was her funeral taking place instead of her wedding.

Molly's voice kept echoing inside her head. She had come to Serena last night to try to talk her into canceling the wedding. 'Serena you're only seventeen and he's twenty-two', she had said, 'you have your whole life ahead of you, please think things through before you rush into anything.'

She knew that molly was most likely right, but she couldn't back out now, not when things had come this far. So pushing all other thoughts aside she took the pen that was being held out to her and signed what she hoped would be a sentence for a lifetime of love and happiness besides her new husband.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife; you may kiss the bride." Were the words that broke through her trail of thoughts and made her face the reality of the situation dead on.

Suddenly she froze disappointed. She expected to feel, feel anything but the numbness that took hold of her at hearing those words. Then she cried, not knowing if they were tears of joy or despair. She hoped for all she was worth that no one had noticed her uneasiness as she moved towards Diamond to seal her fate with a kiss. A kiss that she hoped would chase away all of her doubts, but as the kiss ended, she realized that even though she cared deeply for Diamond her feelings for him were not those that a wife should feel for her new husband.

As soon as Serena finished embracing her family and friends, she found herself being literally dragged to their car by a rushing Diamond.

She was shocked at his behavior. Had he sensed her unease? No, it was something else. He didn't even let her say proper good byes to her family, whom she knew she would not see in a long while. He didn't even turn to look at her as she huffed in indignation as he all but shoved her into the car and sped off as if the very hounds of hell were after him.

Come to think of it, he did seem as if he were running away from something. She wanted to ask, but considering the mood he was in, she settled for looking out the car window instead.

* * *

They were driving through the coast now and she turned to look at the meter and saw that the needle was pointing 90 mph. She felt her stomach drop as she saw that they were coming to a narrow bend in the road and he was not slowing down.

All of a sudden, she saw lights, lights that most likely belonged to an oncoming car just around the bend. She looked at Diamond and gasped as she saw the forlorn look in his eyes, he hadn't even realized what he was doing. She tried waking him out of his stupor before he ran the car straight into the ocean.

"Diamond, please slow down." Nothing.

"Diamond?" She said, louder this time, desperation lacing her voice. He finally looked at her, then at the road, his eyes widening as realization hit him. He tried to slow down, but it was too late. It all happened so fast.

Almost as in a flash, Serena was blinded by the headlights of the rapidly approaching car, no, it was too big to be a car, this was a truck; thoughts were going through her head at a thousand miles per hour. All she could discern was:

'Diamond-lights-truck-loud crash!'

She felt a pull at her chest and everything went black.

* * *

A/N: This was supposed to be the prologue, but I deemed it too long, so I made it the first chapter instead. Please read & review, I'll update soon.

Kaemon


End file.
